1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to sensing technologies, and more specifically, to liquid level sensing.
2. Related Art
Fluids, including both liquids and gases, are often stored in containers in both industrial and consumer applications. For example, in the industrial arena, fluids, such as petrochemical gases and liquids, chemical gases and liquids, and pharmaceutical mixtures or compounds, are often stored in containers. In many processes related to the manufacture of such gases and liquids, the level of such gases and liquids must be measured. Similarly, in the consumer arena, liquid levels are maintained in dish washers, washing machines, water heaters, and fuel tanks. Traditional liquid sensing techniques involve using a pressure sensor or a capacitive sensor. Pressure sensors are expensive and hence are not a good choice for many of these applications.
Traditional capacitive sensors also suffer from problems, such as low resolution in terms of detecting a change in the level of a liquid. In addition, traditional capacitive sensors require multiple pins associated with a controller to record any changes in the capacitance values, as the liquid level changes.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved liquid level sensing method and apparatus for overcoming the problems in the art as discussed above.